


Old Cardigan

by AyashiTetsuko132



Series: AyashiTetsuko132's Muggle AU Series - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Remadora, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: He accidentally left his old cardigan at her place.





	Old Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly feel like writing something dirty.
> 
> Some warnings: Rather explicit sex scene, nudity, daddy kink. 
> 
> Also, this song works great with this fic: Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go) by Garbage
> 
> Enjoy.

The old cardigan was missing.

His best friend Sirius Black had repeatedly told him to give up wearing such attire, as they were meant for “someone of his father’s age” --and the gentleman was also certain that ladies did not find them very attractive. Except, perhaps, ladies of his father’s age.

But Remus John Lupin seriously liked that cardigan. They were cozy and convenient enough to wear on days when he had to spend most time indoor --which means every other day that he had to teach in the school.

This is why, on that grey Tuesday morning when our story began, standing in front of his wardrobe with only a towel to cover the lower parts of his body, Lupin immediately noticed that the cardigan was not in place. But this was not a problem. There was only one other place where the thing could possibly be, so he picked up his smartphone and sent a message.

_Good morning x_

_Morning <3 xxx _

_Slept well?_

_Yeah :D Still @ home?_

_Will have b'fast then leave soon. Got 8.45AM class. Anyway, did you see my cardigan? Grey with 3 buttons? Think I left it in your place over the weekend haha. Sorry_

The other person took a while to reply his message, so Lupin assumed she was just checking to confirm the thing’s whereabouts.

But just as he finished putting his trousers on, the phone made a pinging sound. His fingers were still slightly damp, so he struggled a bit when he tried to unlock the smartphone.

However, once he was able to, the device immediately slipped from his hand.

_This one?_

The message was accompanied with a picture of her standing in front of a massive mirror in her bathroom. The pink-haired lady had the aforementioned cardigan on; one hand was holding the smartphone she took the picture with while the other was inside the pocket of the outfit.

Lupin swore he could have felt his pupils dilating when he noticed that the lady had nothing else underneath that cardigan. Even with the shapelessness of the fabric, the man could see her soft curves taking form. Her porcelain skin contrasted the rugged texture of the fabric, which was, thankfully, just long enough to hide her most private part from his sight.

Her facial expressions looked like she was just trying another outfit in the changing room.

With shaking hands, he typed his reply and threw his phone to the bed, rushing to get dressed.

_Stay where you are._

 

\--

 

Lupin knocked the door of her flat and was embarrassed when it sounded a little too loud. Massaging his own palm, the school teacher stood there nervously, keeping watch of his back as if any random passerby would be able to read his mind and find out why he was there on a weekday morning. Instead of being at work or somewhere else.

 _Stay calm_ , he thought. _Nobody knows. Especially not your students. You don't have any test today. Year 10 is going to review this chapter ..._

The opened door disturbed his train of thoughts. Once again Lupin felt his eyes widened when he caught her standing behind that door, still wearing the very same cardigan.

Her short, dyed hair was messed up; she had possibly done it on purpose to make herself looked like she had just woken up. Her pretty face was free of make-up, but he recognised the glint of that cherry-flavoured lip balm on her lips --he could even taste it already. The cardigan was long enough to cover her hips, but as she walked backward to let him in, it began to move up in a slow yet exciting manner.

She bit her lower lip; her eyes shone with excitement at his presence. As she moved, the upper part of the cardigan slid down her shoulder dangerously. But she paid no attention to it, letting her right breast almost fully exposed.

“Welcome home, Daddy.”

He slammed the door shut and dropped his bag on the floor, rushing to pull her into his hug.

“Sweetheart. Why are you wearing my clothes?”

Nymphadora Tonks was not able to immediately reply, as they were soon locked in a deep kiss. Once they parted, she leaned in to whisper in his ears.

“Because I miss you …”

There was a mock sadness in her voice as she trailed off his stubble, as if she was going to cry. The lady stopped only to keep a brief eye contact with him, with her hands firmly on his chest.

When she noticed the breathlessness in his face, she looked as if something exciting was about to happen very soon.

“I have 20 minutes," Lupin whispered.

Nodding, Tonks then took out a piece of condom from the pocket of the cardigan, and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket.

“Then play with me, Daddy.”

Her words were his cue to begin. He started off by kissing her even deeper than before, stopping only to move away from her lips to her neck, putting special attention to that special spot which never fails to excite her. She gasped in response.

Understanding the limit of their togetherness, he continued his move to her shoulders, trailing them with kisses as he tenderly slid down the cardigan. And finally, as her chest was fully exposed, he pushed her to the nearby wall and sucked on her youthfulness, taking delight in her moan.

The lady gasped for more, but he had other ideas. Instead of succumbing to her plea, he bent on his knee and revel in the softness of her skin, kissing the gigantic rabbit tattoo on her left thigh.

“How’s little rabbit …” he whispered.

“Aren’t you more curious about the cat?”

The gentleman immediately understood, especially since she then lifted her left leg to place on his shoulder.

She threw her head back, moaning excitedly and holding onto the wall as he did his work down there. Once she screamed as if she was in pain, but then he adjusted his speed and she was back to feeling pleasure again.

Once he had pulled out his fingers, he sucked them dry with an enviable calm in his eyes.

“Sweet as always, the cat.”

“My turn,” she whispered, lowering down her leg from his shoulder.

Once he had stood fully up, she pushed him towards the wall and unbuckled his trousers. The lady squealed when his was fully exposed; she reached out to use her hands to make it even more prepared for what was to come.

Lupin sighed. "Now be a good girl, will you?”

She nodded excitedly. Then she bent on her knee and started taking him in, making sure to keep eye contact with him.

“Atta girl, Dora." He touched her hair softly. “Atta girl …”

Lupin's gaze stopped at the clock on the wall, and the man immediately made his lady stand up. She laughed in ecstasy as he dragged her to the sofa, shoving away the pillows that had just happened to be there, and made her lay on it.

He stopped only to enjoy the sight of her there, baring all for him to see. The old cardigan was disheveled; instead of disturbing the view, they made her looked erotic and innocent at the same time. The kind of feel that excited him. So he wrapped himself with the thing she handed earlier and teased her for a while, before letting himself in, slowly and mindfully.

They kissed as their rhythm matched, the kind of oneness with her that he felt every time they laugh or play music together. That feeling of having the world stop spinning, and everything else was silenced to make place for their union. The hearts that beat together, the bodies that were connected. The only sounds remain were of their kisses, their sighs, and the wetness between her legs.

Tonks told him to go faster, and her grip on his jacket tightened as her muscles clenched and she began to scream.

He smiled as she yelled his name at her peak, before succumbing to her running breath.

Fully aware of her partner’s unmet needs, soon after that, she got up to change her position.

“Come.” She touched his cheek softly. “Use me.”

Tonks then took off the cardigan for the first time, careful to not let it touch the floor. She turned her back on him and held on to the arm of the sofa, making sure that her legs were opened wide enough. Revealing the huge wolf’s head tattoo on her upper back to her man, who could only stare in silence at the beauty of in front of him.

He let himself go. Being inside her again, he licked and pinched and scratched to leave any trace he could on her, for it was impossible for him to mark her on the inside, due to the three-letter virus running in his system. He cursed this situation sometimes. But that moment the only thing in his mind was to go faster and deeper, reveling in everything that was available for him to take, everything that his girl --who was screaming even louder under him-- had willingly gave to him. From her body to her time to her love and affection. Filling him with warmth he had never felt before.

At his peak, Lupin honestly thought there was no luckier man than he was that day.

Once he came, he allowed himself to fall limply onto her body.

“You’re heavy!” Tonks protested.

Laughing, he kissed her shoulder gently. “Just … a minute. Okay? I'm dizzy. What time is it?”

He cursed himself when he learned that he only had 10 minutes before the first class started. “Shit. I’m the worst teacher ever.”

Giggling, Tonks then tried to turn herself to face him, despite still being trapped under his weight. “Am I corrupting you?”

“Yes! Absolutely. I mean ... Do you really have to show up in my life now? When I have jobs and all? Where were you when I was young and crazy?”

She made a gesture of counting with her fingers. “Kindergarten.”

At this rate Lupin had laughed so hard that he had to bury his face in her chest, just to muffle his voice.

Considering their age difference, which spans for more than a decade, her words might possibly be true.

"I'm such a cradle-snatcher, aren't I," he muttered.

"You're a dirty old man." Tonks messed up his hair. "And time's up. Come on now! Chop, chop! School's waiting!" 

The lady tapped her man's shoulders, forcing him to get up and leave. Lupin groaned, but he dutifully stood up, dispose the condom, and pulled his trousers back up.

 “I hope nobody tries to blow something in class …”

“Must be Fred and George,” Tonks responded. She had managed to sit up and was folding the old cardigan neatly on her lap. 

Once done, she handed it to Lupin with a smile. "Here. I’m returning it to you.”

Lupin waved his hand dismissively. “Nah … Just keep it here.”

“You sure?”

The man already looked like he was all prepared to leave, though his hair definitely needed more than just a little combing. Smiling tenderly, he bowed down to kiss her cheek.

“Yes. My little girl might miss her Daddy."


End file.
